Mortimer Mouse
This article is about Mickey's rival. For other uses, see Mortimer Mouse (disambiguation). Mortimer Mouse is Mickey Mouse's rival and second arch-enemy in animation, after Pete. Mortimer first appeared in the Mickey short Mickey's Rival and ever since he has been battling Mickey for Minnie's affections. Personality and Design Mortimer is essentially a taller version of Mickey Mouse, and seems a bit more humanlike. Unlike his rival, Mortimer has whiskers, perhaps refrencing how he has a ratlike persona. He has feet the size of Goofy's. Unlike most of the other mouse characters, however, you can see 2 large teeth close together, like a rat. He is usualy wearing jeans and a shirt, but sometimes he also wears a hat. He is said to be Minnie's ex-boyfriend and she possibly left him due to his nature. He is very arrogant and rude, the total opposite of his rival. Appearances Mickey's Rival In his first appearance, Mortimer was driving by and notice Mickey and Minnie as they were having a picnic. Minnie is thrilled to see Mortimer once again. As soon as Mortimer walks up, Mickey already knows he is bad news just as Mortimer does not like Mickey at all so he attempts to humiliate Mickey and when Mickey shows Minnie how upset he is Minnie states that he is just jealous. Mortimer then tries to impress Minnie by annoying a bull that is over a fence. The plan works until the bull finds a way out. Mortimer rushes and drives away in his car and leaves Mickey to rescue Minnie who eventually remembers why she left Mortimer in the first place. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Mortimer makes an appearance in the direct-to-video film. Mortimer is portrayed as a snooty and annoying boss of the shopping store Mortimer. He is the boss of Minnie and is very civilized and Organized as opposed to other appearances. Mickey Mouse Works In this series, Mortimer is once again a main character and main antagonist along with Pete. Mortimer is still competing with Mickey to win Minnie Mouse's heart. One of Mortimer's most villainous role was when he accused Mickey of robbing his house and Mickey was almost sent to jail. House of Mouse In the television series House of Mouse, Mortimer gets a role as a recurring character. Mortimer appears many times as a guest and tries to trick Mickey or Minnie into breaking up. In the series pilot episode, Mortimer appears but is seen flirting with Donald Duck's girlfriend Daisy Duck instead. One of Mortimer's most famous appearance is where he tricked Mickey and Friends into beleiving he was the club's critic and forced everyone to treat him like a prince or he'll give them a negative reveiw which could close the club. Mortimer is foiled when the real critic reveals himself to be Lumiere from ''Beauty and the Beast''. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mortimer's most recent appearance is in the CGI animated series Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He has a non-speaking role in the episode Minnie's Birthday. Catchphrases Mortimer has one catchphrases "Ha-Cha-Cha". Which he says in Mickey Mouse Works and House of Mouse. In some of the comics he says it different "Hot-Cha-Cha". In other media Video games Mortimer appeared in the Disney game Disney's All Star Sports. He is also in Disney's Golf as a secret character. Comics Mortimer was called "Montmorency Rodent" in many comics. In his first incarnation was called "Mr. Slick" in the comic "Mr. Slicker and the Egg Robbers" when the father of Minnie Mouse is in danger of losing his ranch eggs, and Mr. Slicker offers aid financial return for Minnie's hand in marriage, and suspects him Mickey. In the end, proves Slicker who stole the eggs to win the hand of Minnie. Several times teamed up with Pete the Bad and Sylvester Shyster, who, like Mortimer, also wants to win the love of Minnie. Trivia * Walt was originally going to name Mickey, Mortimer, but his wife insisted on a new name. Mrs. Disney felt that the name was not good enough and suggested a name which was more suitable with Walt’s home in Midwestern: Mickey. Gallery External links * Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Disney characters Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Comedy Characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Bullies Category:Anthropomorphic characters